


Illustration for 'Outfoxed' by Cesare

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which John befriends a clever fox and together they rescue a golden bird and a golden horse.





	Illustration for 'Outfoxed' by Cesare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outfoxed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155439) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> John, a younger son, heads off on a quest on which he befriends Rodney, enchanted into a clever fox, Teyla, transformed into a golden bird, and Ronon, who's temporarily a golden horse.  
> It's one of my favourite SGA fairy tale AUs and fitted two challenges - the "Fantasy reversal" challenge for Drawesome in which "real world" (SGA sci-fi) characters are given a fantasy makeover, and also the Fairy Tale AU challenge at the Whatif_AU comm.  
> Watercolours and gold paint, finished digitally.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3975/kg7h7upg7z7c2frzg.jpg)

 


End file.
